The computing industry seeks to improve the speed and efficiency of software-driven computing devices. Software-driven computing devices employ one or more central processing units (CPUs) that process machine-readable instructions in a conventional temporal manner. Hardware acceleration components (such as field-programmable gate arrays (FPGAs)) have been used to supplement the processing performed by software-driven computing devices.